<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defective Zim! Episode 1: The nightmare begins (pt 1 ) by MopeyZim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959363">Defective Zim! Episode 1: The nightmare begins (pt 1 )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim'>MopeyZim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defective Zim [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competent Gir, Competent Zim (Invader Zim), Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), GIR is smart, Red isn't as bad as Purple, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Scary Zim, Smart Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Zim has issues, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), ansgt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim, One of the most young and infamous defectives is given a "mission" to destroy and unknown planet far, far away from the planet Irk... </p><p>Halfway there, Zim discovers it was a lie... and he vows to get revenge on all of the Irkens who betrayed them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All relationships are either platonic or family, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Red &amp; Zim, Dib &amp; Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), GIR &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Sizz-Lorr/Zim, Zim &amp; Zim's Computer (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defective Zim [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defective Zim! Episode 1: The nightmare begins (pt 1 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my series!!!! warning, this chapter is shitty and it was rushed))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a very big and important day for all of the newly graduated invaders who were being prepared for they're first ever mission to conquer an untouched planet and add them to the irken empire... yes, that's right... this was a day that was almost bigger than hatching day, which only occured every five years on Irk... </p><p>Today was the day of The Great Assigning.</p><p>It was such a huge event... there were snacks being sold, and even merchandise of the Tallest.... it was crazy.</p><p>Zim couldn't help but think that at they zoomed past over ships in his voot cruiser, going as fast as possible and almost crashing into other ships... If only they had gotten into the air sooner... this place was packed!</p><p>He couldn't really blame the one who allowed him too come here though... Sizz-lor needed help with preparing and serving food before he closed up for a few months to restock and such... That irken had helped him though some things, they couldn't just leave him alone to do that without them, especially if they were going to manage to score a planet to take over!</p><p>They sighed with relief as he saw that the doors to the entrance were still open. He aggressively landed his ship onto the landing dock and jumped out of the voot, nearly tripping and crashing as he did. He then rushed into the building, his tiny feet barely making any sound as they pounded against the floor beneath them...</p>
<hr/><p>Tallest red smiled upon the crowd as they cheered and screamed for the newly picked invaders who had just been assigned to they're chosen planets to be conquered... so far, there had been no hiccups, no power outages, no arguments... everything was going perfect. </p><p>His partner, Almighty Tallest Purple, then cleared his throat as he grabbed the microphone from Red. "These are the selected invaders and they're assigned planets!! for those of you who weren't chosen... Do better, you maggots!"</p><p>Red rolled his eyes and snatched the microphone away. "What he means is just work harder and try your best... anyone can be an invader if they try hard enough."</p><p>Red sighed with relief as the huge crowd of irkens cheered in response. <br/>
<br/>
"Now... time to wrap up this event, as the Great Assigning has just reached it's end... give it up one more time for the chosen Invader-"</p><p>"WAIT!!!!!"<br/>
<br/>
Red and Purple both turned they're heads over as they heard someone yell... that someone had a very.... very familiar voice.... it was too familiar Purple cringed as Red's eyes went wide. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"It can't be..."</em></p><p>Just then, A very tiny and scrawny little irken DASHED into the room, pushing past all of the irkens in front of them, and finally jumping up and doing a backflip before they surprisingly landed gracefully onto the stage.... Purple glared at the irken with a disgusted look while Red simply sighed. </p><p>"Food service drone Zim.... what a surprise."</p><p>The tiny irken huffed and crossed their arms. "Surprised, eh...? I thought Sizz-lor would contact you and tell you Zim was coming...?"</p><p>Purple scoffed "He didn't... you probably escaped while you wer supposed to be... frying something or whatever you do there."</p><p>Zim narrowed his eyes at Purple. "For your information, Zim does more than fry things. He makes sweets, burgers, noodles... name it." They snapped at him</p><p>"Alright you two.. knock it off" Red grumbled as he stepped in between Purple and Zim "Zim.. why are you here exactly?"</p><p>Zim looked up at red and smiled softly "Zim would like to have a planet to take over.. I am fully capable of destroying a planet... probably. Even if I'm not. Zim would like to have the chance to prove they are capable of being an invader... At least trying to be an invader.."<br/>
<br/>
Red looked down at Zim and sighed "Zim, the great assigning has already ended... there's no more planets in need of invading"<br/>
<br/>
"Please My Tallest..." Zim whined softly, slowly getting down on his knees "One chance... one chance is all Zim asks for.... just... one"</p><p>Red's expression softened as he stared down at the irken before him... Zim always had been determined to do something for their empire... they had studied medical care, all forms of health, to become a medical drone, although at the time he was rejected for being too young... They tried science... becoming a soldier... all of that stuff...</p><p>however, although Red would never say it to Zim's face... he had screwed up all those other options...Zim's actions had lead too the death of the previous Tallest... which Red knew was an accident... and the failure of Operation Impending Doom 1... Zim had screwed up too much.... </p><p>The reason that Zim had been sent away to Foodcourtia to work in the first place was because Purple convinced him he was dangerous and should be excecuted or sent to rot in space... He didn't want to believe it or let it happen. He didn't want to kill who was once so close to him... Instead of listening to Purple, he sent Zim to work at Foodcourtia with Sizz-lor as a job.</p><p>They had gotten almost no complaints or bad reports from Sizz-lor either. Zim had seemed to be on his best behavior... maybe that was why Sizz-lor apparently let Zim come here.</p><p>He could just send them back to work... but that would break their heart... he couldn't do that.. not even to Zim</p><p>But he had to be firm.... "Listen... Zim.... the thing is..."</p><p>Before he could get another word out, Purple jumped in front of him with a huge, evil grin plastered on his face. "We're sending YOU on a top secret mission!!!"</p><p>Zim's antenna's perked up while the crowd behind them gasped in anger and confusion.</p><p>Red glared over at Purple and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he whispered harshly, glancing over at Zim and hoping he couldn't hear what he was saying</p><p>Purple just smirked "I'm getting rid of the little gremlin once and for all..!"<br/>
<br/>
Red hissed and tightened his grip "You bastard...! You can't do that to them!! They can't survive by themselves in space...!"<br/>
<br/>
 "They won't get anywhere wasting away in a restaurant either.... besides, this will be hilarious!" He exclaimed. </p><p>And, without hearing what Red had to say, Purple pulled away and grinned down at Zim. "It has been decided... Red and I are sending you to an unknown planet!!! where you will have to conquer and destroy the planet!!" </p><p>"I... is this true, Tallest Red?" Zim asked softly, staring up at him with those large... somewhat innocent looking eyes. </p><p>Red gulped nervously and glanced over at Purple, who was nodding frantically... he glared at him... the bastard, if he were to say no he would be breaking the poor irken. <br/>
<br/>
"yes... this is true.."</p><p>Zim smiled excitedly and clapped his hands together. "thank you... thank you thank you THANK YOU!!"</p><p>Purple snickered and crossed his arms. "Yeah, your welcome... now! go wait with the other invaders to get yourself a personal slave. I'll be right there to give them out..."<br/>
<br/>
Zim nodded quickly and immediately walked over to the others.. who weren't exactly happy too see he had made it in</p><p>Red just hissed at Purple and looked over to the crowd. "And... that officially ends the Great Assigning!!! goodnight veryone! be sure to get a snack on your way out!"</p><p>Red then glanced over at Zim and sighed. He couldn't believe he was just letting this happen.... and there was nothing he could do anyways... if he told Zim the truth now it would crush them. He had no choice but to hope that Zim would be okay....</p>
<hr/><p>Zim watched as the other soldiers in front of him received they're very own SIR units and fidgeted with his fingers. he couldn't believe this... it was happening... it was really happening. finally, he would be able to show everyone what he was capable of!!</p><p>When it was finally his turn, he stepped up in front of Tallest Purple and smiled "I believe it is Zim's turn to receive their own SIR..."</p><p>Purple looked down at the little irken and growled "Oh... Right... You." He sneered, crossing his arms and glaring down at Zim "You.. I have a SPECIAL SIR unit for you..." </p><p>Zim tilted his head at the Tallest as he watched him reach into... What appeared to be a dumpster and pulled out a beaten up SIR unit with a cracked eye and a stitched looking mouth. He put something inside of it and threw it on the floor in front of the Irken. </p><p>Zim only glared at Tallest Purple before their eyes focused on the SIR... Who was now booting up and trying to get off of the ground. </p><p>The SIR units eyes and chest glowed cyan, it's little antenna perked up as it stood in front of Zim. It took a quick look at Zim, then looked back at Tallest Purple before facing Zim again. "....Gir, reporting for duty" it said, giving the small Irken in front of it a salute. </p><p>"...Gir? What does the G stand for....?"</p><p>The SIR.... Gir, looked up at Zim, seeming to stare at their face and study his features before he stuck his tongue out and replied. </p><p>"I don't know ...!"</p><p>And without a warning, the robot began to scream and yell and jump all over the place. Zim hissed loudly and grabbed his left antenna. "is it supposed to be stupid?!"</p><p>Purple cackled as he watched Zim's misfortune. "It's not stupid!! It's advanced!!" He cried out before bursting into laughter at his own stupid joke... At least until Red walked in and jabbed him in the arm.</p><p>"It's not exactly advanced... But it is a special SIR unit... He was made differently... It would be an honor if you took him with you."</p><p>Zim looked back at GIR, who had thankfully calmed himself down, and sighed. "Yes, My Tallest.. I will take this SIR unit with me to the assigned planet..." </p><p>Red nodded And crossed his arms. "Good.. good.. now... Uh..." He looked over at Purple, who was snickering to himself ... Which only increased Reds desire to pop him in the mouth "I'll see you off before you go."</p><p>Zim's antennas drooped for a moment, but they quickly went back up as Red lead him and Gir out of the room. </p><p>Purple just continued to laugh to himself.... Until he caught Gir glaring at him before they exited the room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Now Zim.... Listen to me...."</em>
</p><p>The voice of Tallest Red rang through his head as he was currently on his way to the supposed planet that needed to be conquered.</p><p>
  <em>"I need you to be very careful while your out there... You know what could happen to you .. even on the way there you could get killed..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zim nodded and tilted his head up at the Tallest "Why are you so worried ...?"</em>
</p><p>Why HAD he been so worried.... Did he not have any faith in them? </p><p>
  <em>"I just don't want you to die before you get there... Am I not allowed to worry?"</em>
</p><p>But he hadn't been too worried about him up until now... He only checked in with him once every few months on Foodcourtia...he had only saw him in person that day....</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just... I don't want you to be hurt or angry or upset.. it's okay to fail you know. You didn't have too much invader training before Purple and I sent you to work....."</em>
</p><p>"It was a year.." he mumbled to himself as he stared ahead at the endless space in front of him... He still had.... Two months too go.... </p><p>His little robot was in the backseat, humming and singing to himself like he had been... For FOUR MONTHS... And every time he asked him to stop, he had gotten no reply... </p><p>But it was getting annoying. Really annoying.. </p><p>"Gir... For the love of IRK... Zim is trying to CONCENTRATE." he hissed over the robots singing "So could you please STOP IT?!" </p><p>Zim's antennas twitched as he awaited the "doom song" too Continue... But when the robot didn't reply, he began to worry.. </p><p>".... GIR?"</p><p>"... Yes master." He replied, his eyes turning red for a moment before returning to they're usual cyan.</p><p>Zim just stared at the robot in confusion ".. this is the first time you've listened to me..."</p><p>"Well... I had to be incredibly sure that I had fooled THEM...." </p><p>The Irken tilted his head. "Them...? Who are you talking about??"</p><p>"You.. you might not appreciate it if I tell you, master"</p><p>"Nonsense.... Tell Zim... Please?" The Irken spoke softly, staring at the little SIR with widened eyes </p><p>Gir stared at him for a moment before finally speaking "Your leaders .. the Tallests..."</p><p>"... What?" </p><p>"Your Tallest... I'm sorry..." Gir immediately looked down, his little antenna drooping. "I shouldn't have said anything."</p><p>"No! No.. this is the first time you've Actually said something since I met you... But if you can speak.... Correctly.. why did you act stupid when introduced to Zim?"</p><p>".. it was an act. I've been pretending to act stupid since the day I was activated... It was to avoid getting scrapped or used for something that those two were planning.."</p><p>Gir watched as Zim's antennas began to go limp... </p><p>Zim didn't understand.... What could they be doing that would force a robot into going quiet and stupid? What would RED be doing?</p><p>
  <em>"I just want to be sure you'll be okay..."</em>
</p><p>"no... You.. you must have just been scared of them... They aren't that bad!! At least Red isn't that bad...!"</p><p>Gir shook his head "No, Master... The moment I was activated, I could sense those two were trouble.... Trust me on this.. you said I acted stupid yes? Well that was false. I'm actually smarter than most of those SIRs that they hand out .. you asked what the G standed for? It could stand for Genius... great... they assumed it was for Garbage..."</p><p>"So THATS he pulled you out of the garbage can...."</p><p>"Yeah... yeah.... anyways... I'm not the only thing that Tallest Purple has pulled out of the garbage...."</p><p>"What do you mean..?"</p><p>Gir sighed and looked back at the irken in front of him "Your... "mission..." it's a lie. Tallest Purple... he... he made it up"</p><p>Gir winced as he watched Zim's antenna's go completely limp, his expression immediately changing to one of confusion and sadness. He could feel Zim's heart breaking at the thought of the betrayal.... </p><p>"No.. your... are you joking? You must be.."</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want you to get hurt..."</em>
</p><p>"This is all a joke right?!" </p><p>Gir slowly shook his head and looked down. "I don't joke about such things, master... Tallest Purple made up a mission for you.... which was just his idea of getting rid of you... he doesn't even know if there's a planet in the direction he sent us...! He hoped that you would disappear... and Red did nothing to stop him..."</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want you to die before you get there..."</em>
</p><p>"N-No... No! that's not true!" Zim cried, gripping onto the edges of his seat... it couldn't be true... Red would never let Purple do anything without his consent...! And he would never just let Purple... send him away like that!!</p><p>"It's not true...!" </p><p>"...Master... i can prove it..." The little robot sighed and looked up at Zim "Do you have your computer...?"</p><p>Zim nodded and just... pulled a random, fancy looking laptop out from under the seat "Yes I do..."</p><p>"You would probably know that at this time Tallest Red and Tallest Purple are having one of they're meetings..."</p><p>"yes.... of course, but why?"</p><p>"...Do you know how to hack into the security cameras to view the meeting?"</p><p>Zim snickered at the question as he opened up the laptop. "PLEASE. Zim has been hacking into those camera's ever since he was a smeet...! It's childs play for me." He exclaimed as he began to type into his computer. </p><p>Gir nodded and looked at the screen of the computer "I will need you to hack into the camera's.... i will show you what I'm talking about..."</p><p>"ZIM will be the one to get into the security camera's, thank you. it's THEIR computer"</p><p>"I mean... just... just get into the camera's..."</p><p>Zim rolled their eyes and pressed another button on his laptop "It's already been hacked and pulled up.." He glanced at the screen, and there they were, Red and Purple were... arguing with each other. </p><p>Gir watched the two on screen... the two had been known to argue no and then.. but in front of all of those officials... it was surprising. "Turn it up, master..."</p><p>Zim looked over at huffed "Is it really necessary?"</p><p>"please just turn the volume up..."</p><p>Zim sighed softly and pressed a button on the side. Red and Purple's voices gradually got louder. as much as Zim heard them yelling, Red was yelling the loudest...</p><p>"I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO THEM! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST GOT RID OF?!" The red tallest screamed at the top of his lungs</p><p>"...got rid of...?" Zim mumbled softly to himself...</p><p>"I just got rid of a defective irken.. that's what I've done!! And it's been MONTHS since he left! and he hasn't answered back. They must have died... just as planned..."</p><p>
  <em>just as... planned?!</em>
</p><p>"They could still be in space! he could be out of food, he could have been captured or maybe the actually landed on a planet!!"</p><p>Purple laughed "Oh please, I sent them in a direction where there was nearly nothing! He won't find a planet! and if he does, it'll probably be a wasteland!"</p><p>"How could you do this?! You just got rid of one of our few professional medics, an excellent cook, a skilled fighter and an experienced hacker...! that's a LOT to take away from the empire!!"</p><p>Zim bit his quivering lip as he watched this go down... Gir had been... correct.. Purple... Purple had been trying to get rid of him... </p><p>"Are you sure he's all those things, I mean, you've always been close to the little punk... you've acted as his older brother up until now. He's sixteen, he's old enough to know that his actions have consequences....So why try to stick up for the defective menace who was on his way to getting themselves deactivated?"</p><p>Zim clenched his fist as he listened to Purple speak... this made sense.... Purple had never.. never been okay with Red spending time with him... never... never...</p><p>"It's a waste of time, it will just get you in trouble..."</p><p>Purple didn't have any time to react before Red LUNGED for him and grabbed him by the throat while pushing him onto the floor. "YOU ASSHOLE! I SWEAR TO IRK, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE CONTROL BRAINS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!!!"</p><p>Purple smirked up at the other Tallest.. Red hated that smirk of his... he wanted to slap his face until it went away</p><p>"Yeah... just wait until they hear that I got rid of a defective irken... the defective irken who caused the death's of Tallest Miyuki and Tallest spork."</p><p>"it was an accident.." Zim croaked out, his entire body trembling as he tried his best to hold back tears.</p><p>"He's just a liability... but he's gone either way... you did nothing to stop me either, what does that say about you? you could have simply told them it was a lie!"</p><p>"I... I didn't want to hurt his feelings..."</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want too see you get hurt, Zim..."</em>
</p><p><em>"FEELINGS?! </em>HAH! you must be JOKING!!!"</p><p>Red snarled and tightened his grip on his throat "I would stop talking if I were you..."</p><p>"O-oh.. what are you gonna do, Red? k-kill me?? you'll l-lose your position a-and be deactivated.. you know?" He coughed and sneered at Red as the irkens grip loosened again..</p><p>Red glared back down at him.. he was right, killing another Tallest would be considered mutiny...</p><p>"Just accept it.. your "Little brother" is gone for good. He's not coming back... you can send a search party after him, but I don't think anyone will want to go get that awful menace"</p><p>Zim watched Red on the screen, his arms shakily wrapping around him as he awaited Red's response. "P-please... please Red... don't let him get too you... Zim is not dead... he's here.. he's... he's right..." </p><p>"...your right... nobody will want to look for a dead irken.. would they? Nobody else want's him here anyways..."</p><p>Zim stared at the screen in total shock... he felt his heart sinking.. He didn't hear that... he did not just hear that...</p><p>Red slowly got off of Purple and sighed "I just hope if he really did die.... he died peacefully..."</p><p>Purple just stood up and patted his partner on the back "I'm sure he did...Now... let's get ready to prepare for Operation Impending doom two... this time, we're going to need more bombs..." </p><p>And with that... the irkens all cleared out of the room, including Red and Purple.. the light to the room was then shut off and the door shut...</p><p>Zim only stared at the dark screen.. his body trembling... hot tears pouring down his face.... </p><p>
  <em>it can't be true... it can't be.. it can't be.... he wouldn't let it happen, he wouldn't let it happen... he cares about me! he cares about me!! right?! right?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, come on now, nerd, don't start crying! it's just some spilt milk..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's my brother!! he cares about me!!! he would never do this too me!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, now, don't worry, we'll win this for sure... "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would never let Purple do this!! he wouldn't leave me out here to die!! he wouldn't!! he wouldn't!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey... no matter what happens, I'll be here for you dork..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...he wouldn't....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even if I become the next Tallest.. I'll be there for you, all the way...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....I can't...</em>
</p><p>Gir watched the almost lifeless irken with worried eyes, his little antenna drooping down. He was worried... Zim wasn't speaking or responding.. he just sat there, crying silently... </p><p>"Master...?" He asked softly as he reached forward to touch his shoulder...</p><p>before he could even do that, Zim stood up and SLAMMED the laptop closed, nearly smashing the whole thing altogether. He then threw it on the side of the seat and screamed.</p><p>he screamed and cried and yelled and whined for what seemed like hours, until he finally fell down onto the front seat of the ship, hugging himself and sobbing...</p><p>Everything had been a lie... everything had been a lie...</p><p>Purple had succeeded in getting rid of them... and Red hadn't done anything to help.. he, too, thought there was no hope for Zim...</p><p>it hurt... it really hurt...</p><p>Zim only whined and cried to themselves as Gir crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around the irken, trying to comfort his master the best he could... it must have been horrible for him to find out that nobody, even his brother, believed he could be saved or useful.....</p><p>finally.. after ten minutes of crying, Zim sat up on the chair and rubbed his tear stained eyes. "Gir... how far away are we from another planet...?"</p><p>Gir quickly pulled away from the irken and typed something into the GPS installed in the voot. "We are about... two and a half months away from a planet known as Earth..."</p><p>Zim sniffled again before they looked at Gir "status on the planet...?" </p><p>"It appears to be stable enough for an irken too live in, Master... there is a lot of life on the planet. So it should be safe if we blend in and stay out of trouble..."</p><p>"Out of trouble...? well of course.. Zim won't touch the planet... why bother when nobody would care if I managed to conquer the planet?" He sighed, resting his head on the side of the ship. "Set course for the planet... Earth, Gir... we will make our new home there...."</p><p>Gir simply nodded and set the gps and autopilot to head for Earth...Zim was still shaking, and Gir decided it would be better if he didn't drive right now. </p><p>Gir then came up to them and once again wrapped his arms around them... Zim didn't fight back, they just sniffled and set the robot on his lap, hugging him as he stared blankly out the window...</p><p>
  <em>They hate Zim.. they think he's dead.. they doubted me before I even arrived on a stupid planet....</em>
</p><p>Zim would then glare at his reflection in the window.</p><p>
  <em>I'll show them.... I'll make them all PAY!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAND YOU MADE IT TOO THE END!! YAY!!!<br/>alright soooo to those of you who are interested in this, just to let you know, part two will be attached to this as chapter two. </p><p>this story isn't very good in grammar so far... but, I'll get better. I'm trying.</p><p>anyways, thank you for reading!! comments and likes are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>